1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an accessory for a writing board, a file or the like, as well as a writing board, file or the like which is equipped with such an accessory or which is fit, in other words comprises special provisions, to be equipped with such an accessory.
For clarity's sake, we will only mention a file in what follows, by which is meant, as if it were, every support upon which the accessory can be provided.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is known that, in order to keep loose documents together, use can be made of a file consisting of a front wall part, a rear wall part connected to it by means of a back part, and at least one inwardly folded flap formed on one of the aforesaid wall parts which is held at a distance from the accompanying wall part via side pieces. When the file is folded open, the loose documents can be slid in the space situated between the flap and the wall part onto which said flap is fixed. By folding up the file, the loose documents are prevented from leaving the space.
It is also known that such files with separate side pieces can be commercialized, which side pieces will have to be mounted later on by the consumer or retailer. This offers the advantage that the whole, formed of the above-mentioned wall parts, the back part and the flap, can be made flat, such that, in view of its commercialization and distribution, the volume to be packed and transported can be reduced to a minimum.
It is also known to mount a binding mechanism with rings on the flap, near its free end, in the factory, so that documents can be stored loosely in the file in the above-mentioned space on the one hand, and documents can also be fixed in the file by means of the binding mechanism on the other hand.
A disadvantage of such a binding mechanism which is permanently fixed on the flap consists in that it takes up a lot of space and that one cannot always be sure that the selected binding mechanism is the right one. Another disadvantage consists in that the fixed binding mechanism on the flap forms an obstacle, so that parcels containing such files are more difficult to pack and to distribute. Especially in the case of files whereby, as mentioned above, use is made of separate connecting pieces to keep said flap at a distance from the accompanying wall part, the major advantage that such files could be packed with a minimum of lost space, is undone so to say by the presence of the binding mechanism.